


Golden Sands Caught in Silver Dreams

by Moonrose91



Series: Three Hundred Years of Being Forgotten (Mostly) [24]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, YAY! The Sandy scene wrote itself.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flecks of golden sand drift down and he laughs as it rests in his hair, causing it to gleam.</p><p>Sandy is relieved to see him so alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Sands Caught in Silver Dreams

Sandy nearly falls of his cloud in shock as Jack lands on it with a laugh. "Hello Sandman!" Jack greeted and Sandy beamed over how  _alive_ Jack looked.

He threw question marks above his head and snowflakes and Jack beams. "I have an Aide. Eirawen. She's in...Iceland right now, laying down a new layer of snow," Jack answered and Sandy threw up an hourglass above his head.

Jack grinned brightly and answered, "Nearly one month now. She was born on the full moon and I flew right to her. It was...I stopped feeling like something was trying to drown me."

Sandy does not respond to that and he feels his sands dim lightly at the statement before he smiles warmly and the sands brighten once more.

Like Jack, he must look on the bright side and see the good. Jack has his Aide. The danger of falling asleep and turning into the ice and snow he wields so expertly is gone. Jack leaned back on his cloud, some of the golden sand puffing up slightly before it settled into his hair, glinting like long forgotten stars. Sandy reached over and fluffed out the golden sand and Jack laughs, the laughter reaching into the air and then he's on his feet, skimming up more.

Sandy knows his sand will hold no sway for now, but he'll crash hard in his snow bank when his euphoria begins to head on the down swing, so Sandy decides to keep close.

He weaves his dreams and watches Jack play with the streams, though never alter their course, and the dolphins that leap out are far more energetic then Sandy has seen before, though the streams pull back as their job is done, guarding the dreams of each and every child.

Sandy's eyes dart in the shadows, briefly searching for Pitch's stalking form, but he is not there and so Sandy focuses on the flitting Spirit of Winter. He is starting to slow down and Sandy urges his cloud over, easily catching Jack as he collapses, asleep in seconds and Sandy shakes his head before heading to the lake.

He can deviate from his route for a short time and he settles Jack into his prefered snow bank, the world still for once. Sandy smiles and then frowns slightly as silver images began to flit above Jack's head. Curious, he leans forward and watches how a girl struggles to form. Sandy, hesitantly, fluffs up Jack's hair and the gold sparkles lift into the dream, glinting through, helping the dream form...before it collapses and Jack let's out a whimper of pain.

Sandy pulls back in confusion and Jack begins to kick slightly, more shapes trying to form.

Sandy carefully calls the golden sand back and his eyes widen in alarm when Jack begins to let out pained cries as it gets worse, and then Sandy reaches out, touching the silver...liquid.

It shivers under Sandy's touch before the golden sand absorbs it and takes it away, startling Jack awake, panting softly, his eyes wide, fearful and still pained. Sandy's forehead furrowed in concern and carefully hugs him. Jack hugs him back, burying his head into Sandy's shoulder the best he can.

They stay like that for a few minutes, holding Jack close. There is a distant whispering sound, as if something is rushing over the snow, but Jack doesn't move and Sandy is focused on calming Jack back down. When he is calm and the pain is missing from his face, Sandy blows golden snowflakes into his face and Jack falls into a peaceful sleep, filled with sledding and snowball fights and a girl with long hair in a coat, or maybe a dress, that makes her look like a bell slipping and falling across the ice.

There is more snow related dreams and then the wolves appear, running through his dreams, howling to the moon, greeting Jack's sand form like an old friend before it turns to reindeer, and then foxes.

They are scenes that Jack finds joy in, including watching children play in the snow he has lain down for them.

Sandy smiles and then settles on his cloud.

When he begins to rise back up into the sky, he thinks he sees someone dart through the snow, but when he looks again, there is nothing but moonlight, snow, and shadow.

Under the light of the nearly full moon, Jack is safe.

And with that, Sandy heads back to the children and their dreams.


End file.
